codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Black Ops III (NaziAssassin)
Call of Duty: Black Ops III, also known as (Black Ops III or Call of Duty 12), is a non-existent upcoming game from Treyarch, set for release in November 3, 2015 for Xbox One, Playstation 4, Wii U, and PC, running on a highly modified version of the Ghosts IW 4.0 engine. It follows David Mason 2 years after the events of Black Ops II in World War IV. It also features a Jewish campaign that takes place in World War II, being the first Call of Duty game to do so and the first since World at War to feature a World War II campaign. Much of the stuff from World at War returns, such as the dark tone and the extreme gore which was not featured in both Black Ops and Black Ops II due to the fact that Black Ops III runs on next-gen hardware while the former do not. Credit goes to Magma-Man for my ideas. True Next Gen Engine Featuring incredible graphics, extreme gore, and a larger scale than Call of Duty fans have experienced before, Black Ops III truly pushes next-gen hardware to its limits while maintaining the series's signature 60 frames per second and keeping the traditional Black Ops controls. The next-gen hardware makes Black Ops III the goriest Call of Duty game to date. The extreme gore in this game is much more realistic than the extreme gore in World at War. Even the Zombies mode in Black Ops III pushes next-gen hardware to its limits, featuring 100 zombies on the screen at once and more intense action. Xbox One version The Xbox One version of Black Ops III allows the use of the Kinect for a more realistic Call of Duty experience than previous installments of the franchise. Although the graphics aren't as good as the PS4 version, it is still very good and slightly better than the Wii U version. PS4 version The PS4 version of Black Ops III features the most amazing graphics in a console version of a Call of Duty game in the history of the franchise. The visuals are extremely clear and gorgeous. However, it does not have a "talk to the characters in the game" experience that the Xbox One version had due to the lack of a device similar to the Kinect. Wii U version Unlike the previous Nintendo versions of Call of Duty installments, the Wii U version of Black Ops III features DLC, a Hardened and Prestige edition, and most of the content from the other versions along with content not seen in the other versions. Although the graphics are very good, they are not as good as the other version. However, the fact that the Wii U version is the most rich in content makes up for the graphic degrade from the other versions. For these reasons, the Wii U version is often considered to be the best version of the game, besides the PC version. Plot After his plan to use the celerium worm to help him break out of prison failed, Raul Menendez creates "Plan B". He orders his remaining and un-captured men to help him break free which becomes a success. He then goes to "The Vault" and kills Woods, similarly to one of the endings in Black Ops. After that, he goes to Josefina's grave and torch himself but before he does so, he thinks of a way to help him get back his rise to power. He decides to go to Germany and convince the Germans to let him become the country's dictator. Menendez first learns German via the use of the internet. He then takes control of Germany and creates the Fourth Reich, AKA, Cordis Die Germany. Meanwhile with Section, he learns of Frank Woods's death and Menendez's rule of Germany and sets out to stop him again. But before he does this, he realizes that their are still answers he needs to know. So he goes to his father, Alex Mason, and unintentionally meets his Jewish friend, Charles VanDean, who is a Jewish Holocaust survivor. Section learns from Charles about his father's journey's as an Allied soldier during World War II. After a few stories, Mason starts telling Section about stories that he heard from Viktor Reznov about his days as a Private during World War II. Section, after hearing these stories, begins to start his journey to end Menendez's tyranny before he "succeeds in what Hitler could not succeed". Campaign Locations North America *"The Vault" *New York City *Gulf of Mexico Europe *Poland *Cordis Die Germany *Soviet Union *Russia *France *Italian Social Republic (Nazi Germany) Asia and Pacific *China *Soviet Union *Russia *Empire of Japan *India *Bikini Atoll Factions Campaign *SEAL Team Six (friendly) *Strike Force (friendly) *Jewish Military (friendly) *Soviet Armed Forces (Red Army) (friendly) *Spetsnaz (friendly) *Imperial Army of Japan (enemy) *Waffen-SS (Nazi Germany) (enemy) *Wehrmacht (Cordis Die Germany) (enemy) *SDC (enemy) *Italian Military (enemy) Multiplayer *SEAL Team Six (rivals with SDC) *ISA (rivals with Mercs) *Spetsnaz (rivals with Wehrmacht) *Wehrmacht (rivals with Spetsnaz) *SDC (rivals with SEAL Team Six) *Mercs (rivals with ISA) Zombies *Zombies *Group 935 *Waffen-SS *USMC *Soviet Armed Forces Zombies Maps *Project Rebirth (for more info see Project Rebirth article on Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki) *TBA